


Slain

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Good for them, He/Him Pronouns For Tommyinnit, Nonbinary Technoblade, Not RPF, They/Them Pronouns for Technoblade, Trans Tommyinnit, au of my own bc idk whats going on in canon, i like him but he best count his days, technoblade fucking kills dream, wilbur it the tr8or sorry ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Dream was slain by Technoblade
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 330





	Slain

**Author's Note:**

> giving the ppl what they want with nonbinary technoblade yeet

_ Dream was slain by Technoblade _

Everyone can see it, watching with sharp eyes, fingers flitting to their keyboards to ask the same question. 

_ Is that canon, _ or some variation follows, all full of confusion. Had they missed bits of the script? No one remembered seeing  _ that. _

_ Tommyinnit has joined the game _

“Tommy,” Techno greets softly, their voice monotone as ever, emotions devoid from them in a way that has Tommy flinching, not at all used to it. He only takes a sweep of a gaze at the older, tracking the blood that seems to cover their chest and smear at their face. 

“I take  _ one _ pee break,” he finds himself huffing with a sweep of his arm, rolling his eyes the smallest bit. “What’d I even miss?” 

“Dream knows,” comes the simple reply that makes the younger’s breathing stop. 

“Knows  _ what?” _

“About you, about you being here. Wilbur ratted us out.” 

“He  _ what,” _ Tommy yelps. Surely, he wouldn’t do it on purpose? 

Techno only hums softly. “He knows about Philza, too.” 

_ “Shit.” _

“Pack up, we need to go.” 

“Right now?” 

“Obviously,” comes the light huff, though there isn’t any ill intent behind it. 

“What about your farm? All the withers, too?” 

“I don’t know if he knows about that,” they admit, pausing for just a moment. “I don't know what all Dream knows, but he  _ does _ know about is you being here and the fact that I killed him.” 

Tommy’s eyes widen. “You fucking  _ killed Dream,” _ he yelps, his voice high and loud. 

“I wasn’t going to let him kill  _ you, _ Tommy,” Techno replies, voice slightly sharp as they dig through chests with limited regard for their little brother. 

“He’s going to  _ kill you, _ Techno!” 

Techno sharpens, standing straight to glare at the other, so much incredibly taller than the teenager. “And  _ you, _ Tommy! He’s going to kill you and Phil! And Wilbur is already dead,  _ okay? _ You’re all I have left right now and I will  _ not _ let him hurt you because you have some twisted savior complex, Tommy! You are a  _ child, _ okay?” 

Tommy sharpens at the realization of what they’re insinuating, his eyes widening. After a silent moment, he whispers, “He’s going to kill Dad?” 

Techno hesitates, all bark and bite gone as they deflate, ears falling flat. “Probably,” they murmur. “He got the compass to my base from Phil. I just hope he doesn’t catch Ranboo, too…” 

Tommy’s stomach drops at that realization, remembering how he’d looped his friend into all of this. He hesitates to murmur, “I’ll start packing.” 

“Take only what you need,” Techno somberly replies. 

**Author's Note:**

> work was stressful so here's my little fic. I was gonna watch Mamma Mia but lost motivation for it, as well as lost motivation to watch Grease. Instead, watched tiktoks, saw a surgence of Dream finding Tommy (or the alts), which resulted in me texting my love and saying "I want to write that" and then talking about wanting to own a big ford truck and go full on it and mud and shit like that bc I'm a country alt bastard with no regard for myself so anyways here's this mess
> 
> and here's my discord server where I scream abt how much I love Dream's voice, how much I adore Techno, how much I feel like Tommy is a hardcore Dave Strider kinnie, and also ramble about the $200 i spent buying random clothes and other shit that doesn't even fucking fit  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
> (also wilbur and Phil best count their fucking days)


End file.
